1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-irritation detergent composition, and, more particularly, to a low-irritation detergent composition comprising an alkyl saccharide-type surface active agent and a cationic polymer. The composition is a low irritant to the skin and hair, produces excellent creamy foam, possesses a superior hair conditioning effect, and imparts an outstanding moisture feeling to the skin.
2. Description of the Backqround
Nonionic surface active agents are widely used in compositions for use in washing the skin and hair. Although nonionic surface active agents possess the advantage of being only slightly irritating, their foaming capability is not sufficient. Because of this, not much of them are formulated into detergent compositions requiring good foaming capability, such as hair shampoos, body shampoos, and the like. Besides the inferior foaming capability and relatively poor detergent capability, which are experienced when a nonionic surface active agent is used alone in a detergent composition, nonionic surface active agents have a problem of imparting a creaky, crinkle feeling to the hair and the skin.
Development of a stable detergent composition comprising a nonionic surface active agent, which is a low irritant to the skin and hair, possesses sufficient foaming and detergent capabilities, and is able to impart a superior feeling the skin, has been desired.
In view of this situation the present inventors have undertaken extensive studies to resolve the above-mentioned problem existing in nonionic surface active agents. As a result, the inventors have found that the combined use of an alkyl saccharide, which is one type of nonionic surface active agent, and a cationic polymer could greatly reduce irritation to the skin and hair, and produce abundant, high quality foam which impart a comfortable slippery feeling to the skin. Such a combined use of an alkyl saccharide and a cationic polymer also provided a detergent composition having an excellent hair conditioning effect and skin moisturizing effect.